<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seldom All They Seem by starlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836138">Seldom All They Seem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked'>starlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Shaming, Bugs &amp; Insects, Capslock, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Daydreaming, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, Intrulogical, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Destruction, Swearing, description of physical injury, kink talk, mild NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus asks Roman for a favor. Janus is terrified that Roman agreed. They enlist Logan's help to pull Remus out before he's in too deep to wake up from this Daydream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hesitancy- Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know you; I walked with you<br/>Once upon a dream<br/>I know you; the gleam in your eye<br/>Is so familiar a gleam<br/>And I know it's true that visions are <br/>Seldom all they seem<br/>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br/>You'll love me at once<br/>The way you did<br/>Once upon a dream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I can't do this anymore, Ro," Remus paced back and forth across the creative side's room, nearly knocking over the tv by bumping the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful there! Also, you still haven't told me what it is you can't do and you've been pacing for over 20 minutes now," Roman hadn't invited his brother in and had been in the middle of a rather important birthday gift that he wanted to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus whipped around to face Roman, "hypothetically, have you ever had feelings for someone and you know they'll never like you back so you go slowly crazy watching them talk to everyone but you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! this is about Lo-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say it out loud!" Remus jumped and covered Roman’s mouth, "this is a hypothetical; I do not have feelings for any other side no matter how smart and attractive he may be," Roman pulled him off and retched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God! Why does your hand taste like muddy peanuts?" he swiped his tongue on the back of his own hand to wipe off the odd and unpleasant taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was making mud pies and eating peanuts yesterday, duh," Remus smirked before returning to his pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And didn't wash your hands… ewwwww Remus!" Roman conjured a toothbrush to wash his tongue and backed another two steps away from his brother, disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we please focus here? I need to get away from all of this. No one likes me- you can't deny that- and I need your help to pull this plan off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked quizzically at Remus, cocking his head to the side and putting a hand on his hip, "my help? Okay, what's the prank?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman, this is serious!" Roman looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, "I know you don't like me so I wouldn't be bothering you about this if it wasn't serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed, "you absolutely would bother me regardless, but okay, what do you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hide me in a daydream," Remus asked earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A daydream? You can do that yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pleaded with his eyes, "yeah but my daydreams always go off track towards my usual brand of terror. I need a break so I need you to create the dream for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… that seems risky," Roman stroked his chin in thought, "but I just might be able to pull it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank You!" Remus tackled Roman to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off! You've had too many of Patton's cookies lately; you're smothering me!" Roman laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Remus frowned and rolled off onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay no, you're not fat, just more of you than the last time you tried to crush me," Roman grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder he's never gonna like me," Remus groaned, grabbing a pillow and smothering his face in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought these unrequited feelings were hypothetical," Roman smirked, grabbing Remus' wrist, "up up! I'm not knocking you out on the floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus begrudgingly got up and Roman fluffed the pillows, stacking them all on one end of the couch. At Roman's insistence, he laid down and took a few deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, if you need out before I wake you up, I'm creating a beacon at the edge of a lake so that when you touch it you'll get pulled out immediately. Otherwise, I'll wake you up in a few days," Roman instructed, laying a light blanket over Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be weird not having complete control over this. I don't suppose you could make a strip club for me to perform at?" Remus grinned, trying to hide his nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll still have some environmental control. But if you want a break, I'm not creating any of your usual shenanigans," Roman smiled, almost fondly over his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay… I think I'm ready," Remus looked hesitant but Roman gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be fine, now go to sleep," with that Roman placed two fingers on Remus' forehead and snapped his fingers. Instantly Remus was asleep and Roman sat there crafting the daydream. He wanted it to be immersive enough for Remus to keep his mind off his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypothetical</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush and general unwantedness. He almost wished it wasn't like this so they could do things like joint daydreams and projects more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later and Thomas had finally started to relax without Remus' contributions. Everyone, even Virgil, felt more at ease and couldn't really pinpoint why. Roman wondered why he hadn't done this for Remus sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six days later Thomas' friends began to worry. He wasn't completely himself, not as spontaneous. His humor was blander. They asked if he was sick and he just shrugged. Janus was perturbed by Remus' absence but wasn't sure where to look for him. He could sense something was off and likely had something to do with the obnoxious side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he, Roman?" the snakish side asked with an annoyed grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He who? You'll have to be more specific there are several of us," Roman grinned, focused on lunch instead of Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your brother, of course," Janus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I my brother's keeper?" Roman rolled his eyes, "he's fine. And safe. He asked for this so don't worry. He wanted a break so he's getting a break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A break from what? How is he taking a break?" Janus looked alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes at Janus, "relax, snake-eye, it's just a daydream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’ eyes widened in fear, "you sent him into a daydream? Do you know how often I have to keep him from putting himself into those?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine! My brother can handle it; daydreams are where we're at our best and strongest," Roman scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is exactly what you shouldn't be worried about,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Janus advanced on Roman, eyes burning with fear and anger, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>how smart are you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smart enough to never listen to you again," Roman looked away, hurt but starting to worry, "he hasn't tried to come out yet and nothing abnormal has happened with his body so… he can stand to be in there a few more days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, a whole week was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Janus groaned, "please </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to wake him up right now. Immediately. Or else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or else what? You'll try to humiliate me again?" Roman shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> about us right now. I know it's difficult, but please trust me. We need to wake Remus up before he's in trouble," Janus sighed, sinking out to go to Roman’s room without waiting for a response. Roman huffed and followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus was violently shaking Remus by the time Roman rose up mere seconds later, "easy! Look it's my daydream so I'll just end it," Roman bumped Janus aside and placed his hand on Remus' forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell something was very wrong. Roman couldn’t feel Remus at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Janus asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wake him up now. I don't know what's wrong but I won't risk him disappearing with the daydream," Roman shook his head, "someone needs to go in after him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I refuse," Janus stated flatly without a hint of sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to ask you, cobra lie," Roman scoffed, "I know exactly who it has to be."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"What? You want me to go into a dangerous daydream that you cannot control and in which logic holds no sway? Janus, did you put him up to this?" Logan scowled, upset at having been interrupted while scheduling the next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I wish this were a prank, no I did not," Janus glanced too casually down at his gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know you don't particularly care for Remus, but you are the only one he'll listen to," Roman pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone, this is too important," Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to his work, "please shut the door on your way out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We're leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to help him. Remember, Logan, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't accidentally tell me your secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Janus smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned around slowly, "and why won't you go save your only friend, Janus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared if that's what you're asking," Janus’ human cheek tinged red as Roman snorted, trying to hold back his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, if you're a coward I guess I will have to 'step up to bat' as the metaphor goes," Logan stood with a smirk, "but if Thomas suffers in my absence, just know you're both on the top of my list."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, fine. Thank you, Wonder Nerd-" Roman winced as both Janus and Logan glared at him "sorry, thank you, Logan. I appreciate your help, honest." Logan grunted in response and followed Roman and Janus back to Roman’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so peaceful, lying there in immediate peril. Logan would not allow himself to smile. It's not like he was ruled by emotions like the others. The way Roman explained it, he was the figurative and literal logical choice to send in after Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet Remus looked genuinely happy without the need for extra blood or violence hiding behind his eyes. Was this so bad? Of course, it was that bad. He'd do what he'd have to, for Thomas, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how do we do this?" Logan asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, why don't you snuggle up next to him-" Logan glared at Janus, stopping him mid-thought, "what? It was a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just lie down on the other half of the couch and I'll send you in," Roman pushed Logan towards the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if something goes wrong you'll be able to pull me out?" Roman could see the fear of the unknown in Logan’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If all else fails, find the beacon. If I can manage it I'll pull you both out but the beacon is a fail-safe. Please, find Remus. I'm… worried for him," Logan nodded his understanding and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try," he stretched out across the couch and Roman knelt to lay his hand on Logan's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Logan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan closed his eyes, heard the snap, and felt darkness overtake his thoughts, color and shadow swirling and becoming lighter until he was standing on a plateau overlooking a large landscape, a single figure in the distance on the edge of the hill.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuse- I Want To Hold Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan loses his temper- you could say he blows a fuse- when he finds Remus and realizes just how stuck they are together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan stood with the wind blowing through his hair. It smelled of salt and soot. He watched the lone figure at the edge of the plateau as it spread out its arms into the wind. Their back was to him but Logan was confident it was Remus based on the silhouette and thumping in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked toward the figure but started running when it started teetering on the edge of the cliff below it. Heart and feet pounding, Logan watched as Remus slowly turned around and leaned back as if expecting the wind to catch him. The thought flashed through his head that it probably could, but Logan was terrified of the empty peaceful smile of abandonment on Remus' face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan reached the edge of the cliff and grabbed Remus' hand just before the equilibrium of balance sent him tumbling. Remus' eyes snapped open and he glanced over Logan in confusion followed quickly by exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I told Roman I didn't want to think about this. Leave me Alone, Roro!" he hissed as Logan stood there anchoring him on the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What were you trying to do, Remus?" Logan asked with a hard edge in his voice, pulling Remus back from the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go, you're not even a good projection," Remus sassed back, trying to shake off Logan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand the mechanics of these daydreams, but I assure you I'm only here because neither Roman nor Janus would risk coming after you. You've been in here a week, Remus. What's going on?" Logan pulled him a few steps from the edge. Remus blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Logan? The real one?" Remus tried to step back and pull away but Logan wouldn't let his hand go, "why is your hand so sticky? Were ya thinkin' of me?" Remus winked and made a shaking gesture with his other hand circled that made his meaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicitly</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gave an exasperated grunt, "will you answer my question? Everyone is worried about you!" he tried to throw his hands in the air to accentuate his point but Remus wouldn't let go. Logan pulled hard, "let go, Remus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I can't!" Remus pulled hard, uncurling his fingers to prove the point, "either your grip is made of warm fleshy iron or we're stuck.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While I have always believed in the power of a firm handshake," Logan uncurled his fingers and stared at the fused skin of their palms, "I do believe you are correct. We are stuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed and sat down on the edge of the cliff, pulling Logan down with him. Logan huffed and watched as Remus squinted his eyes closed as if completely focused on a single thought. Logan sat there impatiently, his back to the cliff which felt unsafe. He'd, unfortunately, grabbed Remus's left hand with his own left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, don't think I can undo it. If it were my daydream this wouldn't be a problem," Remus' eyes popped back open and he sighed, staring out over the landscape. Logan spun around, crossing his left arm in front of him, and followed Remus' gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Logan hadn't expected were plumes of smoke all along the shoreline. Licks of orange flame flickered like candles between the leaves of the trees. Further in the distance a canyon rent the surface and a desert stretched beyond. Rocks seemed broken, trees ripped out by their roots, grass and flowers trampled. It didn't look like anyone would want to live here because the person who did had left fragments in his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been busy," Logan breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a week? Yeah, you could say that. I couldn't wreck ass so I had to wreck something," Remus scratched the back of his neck, "just needed to not be around and I knew Janus would try to wake me up too soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why you tricked Roman into creating a place for you to destroy? Why didn't you wake yourself up when you were done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think I was trying to do when you stopped me, Specs? Haven’t you ever had a falling dream where you wake up before you hit the ground? I was trying that- for like the third time," Remus mumbled the last part but it turned Logan’s blood cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the failsafe, Remus?" the edge to Logan’s voice could have sliced a weaker man open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I destroyed it," Remus shrugged, thumb rubbing the back of Logan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- no. No that's-" Logan went pale, eyes scanning the ravaged scenery in front of him. He was fooling himself if he thought Remus would lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logically, he realized that this meant he had no way out of the daydream if Roman couldn't pull them out. Practically a suicide mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Logan feel rather upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half-baked words and phrases continued to sputter out of his mouth as he realized just how badly Remus had fucked them both over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan?" hearing his name brought him back to the side of the cliff and the ice in his blood boiled instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stood, dragging Remus away from the edge as he started pacing, "you mean to tell me you Destroyed our only way out of here? What could possibly have possessed you to do that? What are we doing here Remus? What the FUCK could you POSSIBLY be Thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LO-" Remus tried to get his attention but kept getting dragged along the rocky ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could Almost understand taking out excess aggression and violent thoughts in this kind of environment, but WILLFULLY TRAPPING YOURSELF HERE WAS RECKLESS! And then I found you THROWING YOURSELF OFF A CLIFF Like That Would Even Make Sense!" Logan couldn't stop. He was so angry and so frightened even if yelling was his only way to admit that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOGAN!" Remus screamed as Logan’s pacing went a step too far. Remus dug his toes into the ground and grabbed Logan’s arm with his other hand as well as the other lost balance and went over the edge of the cliff with a scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus braced himself to be pulled over the edge but found he stopped sliding after a few inches. Looking over the edge he saw that Logan was hanging from his grasp, terrified and gasping for breath, a crack in his glasses lens and a scrape on his forehead but otherwise unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan started to laugh and reached up with his free hand to get a more secure grip on the stoney face of the cliff. Working together, Remus helped Logan climb back up to safety where he promptly laid back on his back, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So ah, who's the one throwing himself off cliffs now?" Remus asked with a smirk, kneeling beside Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna die here. Stuck to you," Logan stared blankly at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I didn't expect Ro to try and send anyone in here after me. I didn't want to come back, it's not like any of you want me around," Remus fingered a few pebbles, throwing them as hard as he could over the side of the cliff. The scattered impacts were lost to the sound of the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked down as Logan squeezed his hand tighter. Logan slowly sat up and turned to look at the impulsive side, "we need you. Thomas isn't Thomas without you and I can think of no higher reason to stay than his well-being. Like with Virgil, we can all work on finding coping mechanisms to deal with the intrusive thoughts, but that isn't all you are," Logan looked off into the distance, "for you, being unwanted is just a symptom of being misunderstood. Actually being unwanted is different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh, you sound like Virgil. This place must be getting to you already, Logan," Remus stood, waiting for Logan to use his hand to get up, "come on, let's get you out of here before you get any more sexy- I mean bloody." Logan missed the slip of the tongue and stood, brushing himself off with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there, pondering how to walk with their hands still attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan cleared his throat, "I suppose the simplest thing to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as Remus grinned and twirled him around quickly. Something slipped and Logan found himself wrapped in the crook of Remus's arm, fingers now laced together with Remus's hand over his. Logan flushed and turned to look at Remus whose face was almost uncomfortably too close to his, "Ho- How did you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my world now and I'm gonna show it to you my way, daddy," Remus smirked and pulled Logan toward a different edge of the plateau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But our palms…" Logan tried to free his hand but found that they were still stuck in the new position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't question it. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was flustered and didn't notice the slight flush to Remus' cheeks as he led him to a more gradual decline down the plateau and into an open plain of tall dry grasses, waving lightly in the wind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Music- The Stillness After the Sweetest Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman's good intentions backfire as Remus' soundtrack to this escapade proves more dangerous than any of them expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All sounds died in the grass. There was no path yet Logan couldn't even hear the whisper of the long stalks brushing past them. He could see the rippling waves of the wind across the plain but none of it made even the softest sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first the quiet was soothing, considering Remus still had his arm wrapped around him, so casually flirty that Logan could hardly think in such close proximity. As they walked on, Logan realized the silence was disturbing because Remus wasn't talking either. When the chaotic side wasn't talking his usual nonsense and vulgarity he was usually humming or vocal stimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence grew unnerving very quickly once Logan made that realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so quiet," his voice was barely above a whisper yet it sounded as if a cannon had fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. well I can bend you over and make you scream if you prefer some noise," Logan stopped walking while Remus continued forward. At the pull from their connected hands, Remus pivoted to face Logan, all but hugging him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any other ideas?" Logan defaulted to a cold emotionless tone. His brain was utterly static having Remus so close to him. He'd only ever once admitted to having any kind of feelings for the chaotic side and that had been wormed out of him while discussing philosophy and ethics with Janus. He'd been thinking about as clearly then as he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, I think Roman wanted this place to make me stop thinking. It's so quiet I should have no choice but to quiet down and stop thinking of axe murderers and getting pegged by Wolverine," Remus looked around, avoiding Logan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. It makes it worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, can you add background noise to distract yourself?" Logan almost immediately regretted the suggestion as Remus grinned, snapped his fingers, and the first few xylophone notes echoed softly over the plain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great idea, Lolo!" Remus bounced happily with the fast tempo music and turned to keep walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nyan Cat? Seriously?" Logan gave Remus a hard stare, the corner of his lip twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! It's so cute!! And Rainbow. Gay cats for the win," Remus laughed as the grass around them started to shimmer in 8-bit pixelated colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan adjusted his glasses with his free hand, "well two can play at this game," he took a deep breath, allowing himself to feel the tempo of the annoying cat before bursting out singing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was delighted to see such an unexpected side of Logan, until with horror he realized what Logan was singing, "nOoooOoooooo!!! Don't you dare spoil the cute cat with numbers!!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan paused momentarily, "what? It's pi. Reciting pi helps me relax," before continuing, never missing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus growled and snapped his fingers again, changing the music playing across the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped his recitation and his eyes went wide, recognizing the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a deep breath to start singing along with "WAP" only to be shocked to silence when Logan joined him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you listen to Cardi B?" Remus practically smoldered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, we are two parts of Thomas, of course, I listen to Cardi B," Logan just smirked, clearly winning this contest. He tried snapping a few times to change the song without success, "can I pick one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go for it," Remus grinned as Logan whispered the choice in his ear. With a snap, the music changed from Cardi B to Weird Al and the grass shifted to look like long brown curly hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sang along with "White 'n' Nerdy"- a song Logan practically held as his anthem. Both sides were actually enjoying themselves as they walked through the strange grass. Remus squeezed Logan’s hand and bumped his eyebrows as he sang, "spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap, pop pop hope no one sees me, getting freaky," Remus grinned and snapped again, a saxophone melody overtaking the parody rap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk <em>nerdy</em> to me," Logan laughed aloud as Remus changed the lyrics. Both of them were blushing and bumping their shoulders to the beat. Logan never really expected to have this much fun on a dangerous mission. Remus was certainly keeping it interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last notes of the song faded, Remus snapped again, blushing a little too hard at the new song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grass around them changed to a deeply vibrant red and their outfits morphed into something entirely more risqué as "Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi?" played across the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked down and immediately flushed in embarrassment, "change me back right now!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just picked the song. You look fantastic; I don't see what your problem is, L," Remus smiled and twirled Logan around to the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Logan’s voice rang out and ended the song, the silence returning with the receding echoes. Their clothes morphed back and Logan straightened his tie, "let's just keep going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence, this time with Logan crossing his arm over his chest rather than Remus' wrapped around his back. They were nearing the edge of the forest when Remus giggled and snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was confused by the soothing synthesizer melody and heavy percussion beat but was more confused by Remus' snickering about his song choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it. This is pleasant; why are you laughing?" Logan asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get Stick bugged!" Remus laughed out loud, clearly finding the choice to be humorous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- what? Stick bugged?" Logan felt helplessly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww did you forget to make that flashcard? It's like the rickroll just with a little dancing stick bug!" Remus grinned, looking back at Logan. His smile faltered and turned to a look of fear as his focus was drawn behind the logical side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never heard of this song before in my life, but that's not horrifying," Logan tried to continue walking but Remus was rooted to the spot. Before he could ask, Logan felt the ground vibrate with the impact of what could only be something unfathomably giant. He glanced over his shoulder to see what looked like a thick, smooth, green tree trunk rising out of the grass. Following the trunk led to the rest of a humongous stick bug, eyes glowing red as it peered down at the two sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus… run," Logan's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He didn't dare take his eyes from the eyes of the gigantic bug until he felt Remus tugging on his hand. Logan took off, running as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees of the forest loomed closer and Logan almost hoped they'd make it to safety before the bug set down another padded foot, until he felt a sudden jolt in his arm. Looking back he could see Remus had tripped and was dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan didn't have time to think. Instead, he pulled Remus back to his feet and turned his back to him, shouting, "get on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- you want me to ride you? Yes sir!" Remus shook his head and climbed on Logan's back. He clung to Logan's neck as the logical side ran for the trees, much faster than Remus would have expected. Remus buried his face in Logan’s hair as they entered the forest, fully expecting the whipping branches as Logan kept running deeper. They didn't stop until Logan leaped over a log and instead of landing, they both went tumbling down the hill on the other side of the downed tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan panicked when he realized Remus was no longer attached to him by the hand and as soon as he stopped skidding through the brush his head snapped up, looking for his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Down here," Logan scrambled further down the hill toward the voice to where Remus was laying in a crumpled heap.  His breath caught as Remus shifted onto his back, shirt and pants torn on the underbrush. Everything looked fairly surface but that couldn’t stop Logan from worrying. He didn't even care how disheveled and torn up he must look, so long as Remus was alright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Curiosity- It's You I Like, Every Part of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Remus take a break and get some questions answered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well, can you pull them out?" Janus hovered behind Roman as they watched the two sides sleeping. It hadn't been very long yet, maybe an hour since they'd sent Logan in but Janus didn't want to think of the consequences of Thomas being without two of his core sides for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan I could wake up- I'm just not sure about Remus," Roman bit his lip and the tone in his voice gave Janus pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying," it was neither a question nor an accusation, simply a fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's your job, Two-face," Roman brushed him off with a wave but suspiciously glanced at him out of the corner of his eye in a way that killed any doubt in the deceitful side's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can wake them both up at any time. Why did you send Logan in?" Janus' smile was a mixture of confusion and pride at Roman's successful deception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes, "look, it's spotty. Sometimes I can feel both of them and other times Remus slips away. Right now they seem pretty tethered together so I'm not worried," Roman sighed with a small shrug, "Remus won't admit his crush on Logan because he's convinced we all don't want him. I know for a fact that Logan doesn't see him as the evil twin despite my warnings so I gave them a chance to talk it out. I don't make dangerous daydreams like Remus does; I make romance happen. And if you and Patton are anything to judge by, I'm pretty damn good at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus flushed at the mention of what he thought were secret rendezvous. He was almost disturbed how subtly Roman must have manipulated the situation for him to not notice, "well, aren't you just <em>so devious</em>. Luckily for you, Remus' affections are mutual otherwise this meddling could have hurt your friendship with Logan even further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a feeling they were mutual, but how did you know?" Roman asked, turning back towards Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Logan knelt beside Remus in the stillness of the forest floor. The wounds looked fairly superficial but Logan wasn't sure how hard Remus had fallen from his back when they'd tumbled in their escape from the gigantic stick bug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus groaned and arched his back to stretch it out, "you didn't warn me that you like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough, nerd daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anything feel broken?" Logan's eyes scanned over the various cuts and abrasions. Remus looked down at himself, at the torn clothes and small beads of blood, and crossed a protective arm over his stomach. Logan’s close attention both thrilled and humiliated him. He wouldn't be hurt like this if he could just run and keep pace with the nerd. Like Roman said, too many cookies lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not broken. Why would you think I'm broken? I'm fine," Remus huffed, painfully pushing himself up to sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say you were broken," Logan replied softly, "I merely asked if anything felt broken, like bones. I don't see you as defective, Remus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only thing broken here are your glasses," Remus winced as he took a deep breath, "and maybe a rib. Thank hell this isn't permanent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless we can't wake up and are stuck here," Logan reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or we could just try and heal things by dream logic. C'mere," Remus reached up to Logan’s shoulder and pulled him down to his level. The gash on Logan's forehead was no longer bleeding, but it looked pretty nasty. Remus leaned forward and kissed the injury, smiling as the flesh stitched itself back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s eyes went wide as he reached up to touch his forehead, astounded by the lack of blood or scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, you do the same thing in the mind palace. I just do it with style," Remus grinned, shaking the scrapes off of his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- you're right. But- oh I don't know. I don't work here, remember?" Logan said sourly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww that's a shame, 'cause you could work it if you tried," Remus giggled, smacking his side and sitting up in less pain. Logan really couldn't understand how aggravating an injury would fix it but Remus seemed confident in what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you good to walk?" Logan asked, standing and brushing himself off. He flexed his left hand a few times, thankful they were no longer stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I'm tired. Can we just chill?" Remus looked up at him with what were apparently puppy dog pleading eyes. Logan chuckled and sat down next to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're never chill. Are you sure this dream hasn't gotten to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh probably has but this isn't so bad is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not bad," Logan sighed and leaned back against a log, leg crossed over his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why'd you come after me, Specs?" Remus scooted a bit closer to Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you. You've been in here for a week and Roman said he couldn't wake you up," Logan explained matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave him a pointed look, "yes but why did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> come? Roman could have sent anyone in here, so why did you agree?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan contemplated in silence for a moment, looking out at the trees as Remus watched him curiously, waiting for his answer, "honestly, Janus blackmailed me because he knew I'd be concerned about your absence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat back, unhappy with that answer, "oh. I should have guessed…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned to look at him, "emphasis on the concern. I-" he looked away again, embarrassed "-care that you wanted to leave permanently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bounced his foot on the ground, smooshing a mushroom and humming to himself. Logan had to admit, he'd never seen Remus so calm. Perhaps his rampage here had been helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you want to wake up?" Logan asked softly. Remus' foot stilled and he looked back up at Logan, blinking back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one wants me around. I'm just your least favorite intrusive, annoying thot. I hurt Thomas with ideas I can't help thinking. Nothing I contribute is redeemable in anyone's eyes. All of those are the reasons I tried to convince myself it would be better this way, but honestly, I was running."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Running from what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Oh</em>," Logan watched Remus very carefully, attuned to his defensive body language. If he acknowledged he had a heart, it would have been breaking to see Remus this terrified- especially of him. He cleared his throat, "what did I do to scare or hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked up and shook his head, "no no no. Not scary or hurtful…" he took a deep breath as though he was trying to brace himself before blurting out, "you are the hottest side, aside from me." Logan snorted back a laugh, "oh come on! I have a mustache- it sets me apart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I disagree?" Logan asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned several shades of pink and ran his fingers through his hair, "uh you weren't supposed to agree with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're right," Logan's cheeks flushed and he stretched out his arm to wrap around Remus' shoulders. Remus leaned into his side, almost as if he were trying to disappear into the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're also good at rationalizing and compartmentalizing me," Remus hesitated as he reached out to grab Logan’s hand that was resting on his own ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't compartmentalize you. I help Thomas examine your contributions. Sometimes the more hurtful suggestions need ignored. I do the same thing with some of Roman's more fanciful dreams and Virgil’s inaccurate outbursts," Logan smiled and offered his hand and Remus quickly accepted, hoping they'd get stuck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dressing me down, figuratively and literally," Remus winked, "really does help a lot. I guess I'm just used to being the bad guy so Roman can be the hero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we all can start to move past that simplistic idea of you," Logan pulled Remus in tighter. Focusing on the conversation was like following a single thread through a knot while trying to untangle the whole thing. Figuring out exactly where Remus was coming from was vital to getting them both out of the dream, together, but also perhaps, unlocking a different level of relationship. He stroked the back of Remus' hand with his thumb and continued, "I do appreciate what you contribute, Remus. Thomas is a good person and you are a part of him. You are not evil. I quite enjoy your spontaneity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like messing with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I enjoy organizing the mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you," Remus let go of Logan’s hand and traced one of the rips in the logical side's shirt, "more than any of the others. Like romantically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s breath caught in his chest at the unexpected confession and the brush of Remus' fingers on his abdomen. It had been hard enough for him to admit his own thoughts about Remus to himself, and an accident when they had been vocalized to Janus. But Remus liked him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has to be a dream because I never had hope of hearing you say that," the admission left Logan feeling weak and nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo, do you… like me too?" Logan simply nodded and Remus wrapped him in a hug. He could have never dreamed Logan, the real Logan, would ever like him the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, please get off," Logan's voice was tense and Remus immediately panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I need to lose weight- I was just so happy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't about your weight. I just wasn't expecting that and need to stand up," Logan cut him off and gently pushed him aside while he stood, offering both hands for Remus to pull himself up on, "believe me, you're not in an unhealthy weight range at all. I can easily lift you. There's no reason for you to be worried," Logan watched a tear slip down Remus' cheek as he smiled gratefully back at him. Logan smirked and picked Remus up, twirling him in a hug to prove his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Lo," Remus smiled and grabbed his hand. Without another word they both continued on, Remus leading Logan towards where the beacon had been.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kinky- Talk Dirty to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus is very curious about how he's going to please his boyfriend when they finally start dating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan’s face was a radiator walking hand in hand with Remus, this time voluntarily. It also helped to know Remus' sideways glances and smiles at him meant something. He hadn't even said it out loud but now Remus knew and he knew and somehow the unpleasant feeling in his gut was worse in a good way. When they woke up there was nothing stopping them from being together. Holy Tesla Coil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wove their way through the trees. Remus seemed to know exactly where he was going and Logan was more than happy to follow his lead this time. He remembered the plumes of smoke and licks of bright flames he'd seen from the plateau and hoped they were far enough away from the blaze to stay out of danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave Logan another side-eye glance with a mischievous grin, "well, if we're gonna be officially together when we wake up, we better start with the hard conversations now," Logan was perplexed, not certain what difficult conversations they could possibly already need to have. Perhaps one about assuming there was no need for a 'defining the relationship' conversation. Logan was brought out of his pondering by Remus clearing his throat and asking, "so what gets you hard, geek charming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan faltered, taken completely off guard, "you mean-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fantasies, turn-ons, kinks. Fetishes if you want to get really risque. What makes you tick, Lolo?" Remus bumped his eyebrows at Logan, "don't leave out any of the juicy stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not 'tick' as you put it," Logan scoffed, praying his face wasn't red enough to betray his embarrassment at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Logan, I'll go first," Remus grinned with a sultry gaze, "personally, I've got a thing for public humiliation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that one was obvious," Logan rolled his eyes but smiled to not be dismissive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was?" Remus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I seem to recall you told Thomas to 'strip buck naked and self immolate to Taylor Swift's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shake It Off</span>
  </em>
  <span>' correct?" Logan smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It woulda left an impression too," Remus sulked, "but fine, I'm an open book. Your turn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up to the leaves, searching his brain for something to get Remus off his back, "I- uh- I do appreciate when a plan comes together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you understand what a kink is, Lolo," Remus pouted, "isn't there something I could do that would make it hard?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, undress?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you insist," Remus jokingly started to slip off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not right now," Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? There are no consequences in a daydream. Unless you talk in your sleep," Remus pushed far too close into Logan’s personal space, "we could experiment for days and find every little thing that puts you in the mood and nothing would happen except we would know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tempting. I don't want to be here longer than necessary. Thomas has been without his darker imagination for far too long already," Logan moved to keep walking but Remus stopped and pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're deflecting," Remus looked Logan in the eyes, "do you.. not get horny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not anywhere near my main functions as Logic. I know what it feels like when Thomas feels it, but I rarely have that feeling on my own," Logan was surprised when Remus wrapped him in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, I still like you and think you're sexy," Remus' voice was muffled in Logan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I won't condemn anything you're into, as long as it does not cause direct harm," Logan was not used to the sensation of the other side being so close, hugging him tightly as if he'd slip away. Logan gently wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders and felt the creative side shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Logan noticed orange sparks through the trunks of the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, did you have to set this place on fire?" Logan groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes? It's kinda what I do," Remus pulled back and could hear the crackling of the flames in the brush, "come on, we're pretty close to the lake. If anything we can keep away from the flames in the middle of the water," Remus pulled Logan in a direction away from the fire and they kept walking, faster this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several minutes before the fire was out of sight and earshot before Remus spoke up again, "what about skinny dipping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, doesn't entice me," Logan responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BDSM?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoot, are you sure you don't have any ideas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like when my job is done well; when a plan is executed; when things are punctual," Logan rambled off the top of his head and then paused, "actually, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it when deadlines are met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smirked, "so say, I get you out of here in an hour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked down at his watch, "noted. Best of luck to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww thanks, babe," Remus grinned before realizing he'd used the kind nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm sure no one heard you call me an infant," Logan chuckled as Remus blushed. Remus only growled at him in response, a deep rumble from the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped walking, face red, "woah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah what, daddy?" Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do that again," Logan replied, voice choked with surprise </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned and stepped back close to Logan, purring sweetly before growling again, this time right in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Galileo, did it have to be so sexy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. that- that works," Logan stammered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you really are my Nerdy Wolverine," Remus purred, "growl for me, Lo," Logan cleared his throat and did his best to imitate the deep growl. Remus shivered and met his eyes, "oh this is gonna be fun!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Hey Roman, you still haven't texted me tonight's date plan- what's going on in here?" Virgil rose up on the stairs in Roman's room and stopped mid-thought at the oddest arrangement of sides he'd ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he saw Logan and Remus each asleep on the couch. Virgil figured they had come to Roman’s room so their dreams would be better? Not typical for Logan but he was hardly one to judge. Next, he noticed Roman and Janus in the dining room playing Disney Uno. Again not too out of the normal except Virgil would have expected Patton not Janus to be hanging out with Roman. The third thing he noticed was the two sleeping sides sporting erections. That was absolutely unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have several questions. First, can you deal me in? Second, are you guys just ignoring that?" he pointed at the two unconscious sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignoring what?" Roman turned around with a smile for Virgil. He followed Virgil's point and his eyes went wide, "no no no no no no no no-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stood from his seat at the table and burst into wild laughter that almost sounded forced when he saw what Virgil was pointing to, "good work, Roman! Your plan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than successful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were trying to give them both wet dreams?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, utterly skeptical of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooo why why why? I tried so hard to make it a nice dream!" Roman looked as though he were about to have a meltdown so Virgil walked over to sit on his lap and distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil, they're having the same dream," Janus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>OH.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could have just kept on playing cards. Nooo- no wait! That's exactly what we'll do!" Roman waved his hand and created a large theater curtain between the couch and the dining room, "perfect, out of sight, out of mind!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Virgil, is he always a prude?" Janus smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faintest hint of blush touched Virgil's cheeks, "absolutely not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want to think about it right now!" Roman protested, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, deal me in," Virgil smiled reassuringly, pulling his own chair up to the table. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Logan was a blushing mess as they kept walking through the forest, Remus listing off every naughty thing he could think of. The list was incredibly long and they eventually found two more kinks of which Logan had been previously unaware, although perhaps a praise kink should have been expected. Remus was delighted with how easily his smart, sexy crush was falling to pieces for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A branch snapped loudly behind them and Remus glanced over his shoulder, still grinning. He stopped in his tracks and pulled Logan around to see what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell me you were a Tolkien fan, Remus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it important right now, Specs?" Remus stared at the creature of flame and shadow as it stared them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if this Balrog is anything like the books, we're screwed," Logan stated simply as if it wasn't a life or death declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the kind of screwed I wanna be," Remus muttered, taking a few steps back. The fire demon roared and brought a flaming hand as dark as coal down through the leaves and branches of the trees straight for the pair. Remus dodged and pulled Logan out of harm's way before screaming, "RUN!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both took off toward the lake, sparks and heat pushing them faster than before. Logan made sure to keep Remus' hand tight in his and matched pace. Fear flashed through his head in the form of one sickening question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happens if you die in a daydream?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Teal- Wrist Full of Rocks and I Hope I Float</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where's fight or flight Virgil when you need him? Remus takes some creative liberties to deal with their big new problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus dragged Logan to a screeching halt as they broke through the trees to a large clearing. A small lake stretched in front of them. It was clear Remus had been here before as shattered branches and stones littered the pebble beach. The promised beacon Roman had constructed was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the hissing and spitting flames of the shadowy fire demon turned Logan’s blood to ice. They were trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the beacon, Remus?" Logan asked in a tense voice, eyes trained on the balrog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In pieces at the bottom of the lake," Remus answered without hesitation. He took a step back toward the shoreline as the demon huffed and flames came spewing from its nostrils. Logan growled in response and Remus chuckled nervously, "not the time for that, nerd daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are exposed here with no reliable cover," Logan glanced around, "if we could outrun that thing all the way around the lake, I'm not even sure the forest beyond is any safer than the part we just left. We don't have a boat or time to build even a simple raft. There is only one option," Logan counted down the bad options on his fingers and looked to Remus as they came to the conclusion at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though it had been waiting for an invitation, the creature roared and swung a flaming fist toward Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOOK OUT!" Remus screeched, quickly pointing at Logan and ducking for cover. A large red and gold shield materialized on Logan's arm and he had just a moment to recognize it as Roman’s emblem before the fist made contact with the shield, sending him sprawling back on the shore of the lake. Remus quickly stood up with a snarl, a massive black sword with intricate green embellishments radiating swirls of dark energy like tentacles writhing in the deep ocean materialized in his hands. Remus's eyes glowed a fiery emerald as he leaped forward on the offensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my nerd! Pick on someone your own species!" Remus' voice echoed across the lake, magnified and guttural in his rage. Logan stood shakily as he watched Remus attack, swinging the sword down hard on the monster's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan noticed the swinging tail just in time to duck and roll away from it. He tried to focus on creating an offensive weapon of his own without luck, dodging and weaving around the balrog to distract it from Remus' attacks. Too late he saw as Remus was swatted out of midair, flying and hitting a tree hard. The demon took a deep breath and Logan ran forward with a yell, skidding next to Remus and planting the shield between them and a blast of flames that came roaring from the beast's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus! Come on wake up!" Logan held the shield firm against the flames, shaking Remus until he opened his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's it! This motherfucker is going down!" Remus growled, gripping his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me an actual weapon," Logan gave Remus a hard look and ready smirk. Remus nodded and snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me the shield. Luci works best two-handed," Remus started working on the straps that were holding Roman’s shield to Logan’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked down at the familiar morning star, "Lucy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Short for Lucifer, now go give him hell, babe," Remus grabbed the shield and made to stand up, "be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus," Logan stopped him, "stay vigilant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded and sprung forward with a shrieking high-pitched battle cry. Logan gripped Luci and ran for the shadow demon's side, swinging hard at its stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan focused on dodging hits and landing blows while Remus pulled off spectacular assaults. A few times they even manage to sync together, attacking in quick succession, Remus using the shield to protect Logan from unexpected attacks. But as each side grew tired the fire demon grew angrier and somehow faster. Slowly they found themselves backed up to the edge of the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balrog loomed large over them, a deep booming warble in its voice that sounded like a mocking chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan, which element?" Remus yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Earth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get his ass!" Remus pointed the sword at Logan before taking a step back into the water and sweeping it in a large arc. Logan watched as the lake rippled and responded to Remus' movement and understood. He took a wide strong stance and focused on raising thousands of pebbles from the beach. He felt a tingle of pure joy as the martial arts moves Thomas had learned at such a young age came flooding back to him and actually served to fling pebbles and soon broken chunks of boulders at the flaming shadow. Remus continued water bending, collecting a large orb of water in the air which he flung at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames along the balrog's body sputtered out, leaving only its glowing orange eyes. It took a step forward, forcing Logan back into the water. Logan looked over to Remus who nodded at the creature and then at him. Logan nodded his understanding and prepared for his cue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon took another step forward and started swinging its tail. Remus ran forward and took a leap out of the water. Logan pushed down hard and when Remus landed the earth beneath him redirected all that momentum upwards as Logan pushed to propel the other side upward. The tail whipped around and smacked Logan in the face, sending him to the water, but he was able to look up in time to watch as Remus plunged his sword down the monster's flaming throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the balrog fell and Remus landed on the beach with a thud. He pulled his sword from the lifeless maw and stumbled a few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there in the water panting, staring at each other from several yards away. Remus' hair was still smoking and Logan's glasses were broken and askew on his face. Each was covered in bruises and burns and scrapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We- we did it," Logan gasped. Remus stood tall and proud and for once Logan could understand how he and Roman were brothers. Not that he cared about Roman in that instant when Remus looked confident and strong and like he could accomplish anything. The idle comparison was quickly banished from his mind and replaced with appreciation and pride for the darkly creative side who had saved his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did it!" Remus turned and grinned at Logan and Logan was done in completely. He dropped the morning star and took a running leap right into Remus' arms. Remus poofed the sword and shield and caught Logan happily, laughing and spinning him around in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really like you," Logan held on tight around Remus' neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know," Remus touched his forehead to Logan’s, still holding him bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say it before," Logan tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to. Emotions aren't your thing and that's okay," Remus gazed into his eyes and for the first time since being put to sleep, Logan felt safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to know. Unequivocally. I like you more than anyone else, Remus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you start getting mushy on me. You'll ruin all my Great Sexpectations," Logan couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we going to get out of here?" Logan closed his eyes, blocking out the daydream and everything beyond Remus' touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I'd be happy here with you until the end though," Remus hugged him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughed, "that's illogical!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? I get to hug you here and I almost bet you'd let me kiss you," Remus smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up and do it already," Logan leaned in and planted his lips on Remus' to cut off any reply. The creative side blushed before kissing back passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water lapping around Remus' feet began to glow with vibrant green color. Neither side noticed this even as Remus set Logan down and the water around his feet turned neon blue. As they held each other in a close embrace, the waters began to mix into a luminous teal, the light from the water growing brighter and brighter until the world began to fade around them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free Day- I Know What You'll Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman basically asked for this by playing cupid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan awoke with a gasp, staring up at Roman's rosy ceiling. Before he could push himself up, a blur from the corner of his eye tackled him. Logan grabbed his glasses, which were no longer shattered lenses and a twisted frame but rather whole, and put them on to stare into the rich dark brown eyes beaming down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan! It really was you! Does that mean…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smirked and growled deep in his throat as his response. Remus giggled and buried his face in Logan’s chest as Logan wrapped his arms around him. They made it out and Remus really did like him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I think they're awake!" Roman’s voice was muffled by the large red curtains that had not been there when Logan had been put to sleep. Remus looked up just as the curtain parted and three sets of eyes peered down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind? A little privacy please!" Remus waved a hand and closed the curtain again, causing an amusing series of upset noises and gasps. He giggled and picked up Logan’s tie to fiddle with it, "you were spectacular in there. If I didn't want to do all manner of sexy unspeakable-for-everyone-but-me things with you before that daydream…" he winked and Logan grinned, pulling him into a kiss as the curtain disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what were you two doing in there?" Virgil smirked, more than happy to interrupt the kissing couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't answer him we don't need details- Hey get out of my room if you're gonna get all touchy-feely!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stood behind the other two snickering. He'd known both sides had wanted each other for a while now and there was no chance Remus would stop for anyone but Logan now. And by the looks of it, Logan wanted it just as badly as Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus flipped Roman off and kept kissing Logan, much to Janus and Virgil’s amusement and Roman’s horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, come on, Princey. You did your job well, now it's time to leave them alone," Virgil stretched an arm around Roman’s shoulders, guiding him towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, Virge!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to agree with Virgil, Roman. You did this so you get to live with the consequences," Janus helped Virgil usher Roman to the door, winking back at the sides tangled together on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't want them fucking in my room! They both have their own rooms!" Roman protested as he was removed from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled as the door shut behind the other sides, "he's right, your room or mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My room is more spicy," Remus grinned devilishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my room is definitely cleaner," Logan countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus propped himself up, arms resting on Logan's chest. After a brief moment of confused thoughts, he smiled with a devious grin, "I know what we could do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled off of Logan and fell to the floor with a crash, quickly springing up to offer the logical side a hand up from the couch. Standing together they sunk out and popped back up in Remus' room. He quickly dragged Logan to the bedroom and shoved him down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan blushed as Remus jumped in and snuggled up beside him. The creative side kissed his nose and once again the reality of the mindscape melted away, replaced by new colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My daydream, my rules," Remus stood beside him in a massive courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we just woke up," Logan protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so what's a few more hours? Besides, we know how to get out this time. And I'm giving you full creative license so you can do all the cool stuff without asking for my help!" Remus bounced up and down excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather spend time with you in reality, Remus," Logan replied gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-really?" Remus stammered the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, absolutely. Please," Logan smiled, "we can explore your daydreams another time. For now, I want to be with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, "sorry I just-" he paused, not sure of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were excited to show me your world. I very much appreciate that, Remus. Can we go back?" Logan asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded and pulled Logan in for a kiss and as they woke back up in his room they didn't stop for a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have had so much fun with this! Intrulogical Week has been so great and I'm so happy I was able to work off a prompt by @aidensm8 on tumblr, their art is so cute go check them out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>